The Beginning
by BlackGrlOtaku
Summary: Part 2 of my series. Chanelle meets Ji-Hoon for the first time and things grow with fire from there. :D


(A/N: Hello. I hope you enjoyed my first one! hehe. This is my second piece following Completion. I'm gunna see how it goes and if it goes well, I'll upload the next installment. Ok? Please enjoy, I do this to share my passion and to become better. If something is wrong, PLEASE TELL ME :D)

Chanelle Sophia's life was as good as it got. She'd come a long way from the little trashy house in Detroit. All the years of ghetto livin, fear of being robbed, even the schooling system. She was a woman now, in college and free of everything and anything. She'd made a way for herself and never looked back. She stepped out of the shower and got dressed in a summer dress and flip-flops. The DA said a foreign exchange student had come from Seoul, South Korea. She didn't say whether this person was a male or female. Her job was to welcome him or her to the campus and show them around, get them acquainted with campus life.

Stepping into the hot summer heat, she suddenly wished she had her afro. _I'm gunna sweat out my damn perm._ She thought bitterly. She headed towards the front of the campus to the admissions office.

"Hello, I'm here for…" she looked at her sheet of paper.

"A Jung Ji-hoon?" A very attractive man stood and she felt her knees turn to water. So, it was a man.

"Hello, I'm Chanelle." She took him in. His golden skin shimmered with sweat in the heat, his inky black hair, cut to the tops of his shoulders, plastered to his forehead and neck. His honey brown eyes held a twinge of nervousness and hid shyly from her view. She glanced at his mouth. If that wasn't a good mouth, she didn't know what was. His full rosy lips glistened with moisture. Sweat rolled down his skin, down his chest, which was covered in a white wife beater. Her mouth became dry. This was the most attractive Asian man she'd ever seen. She didn't even think twice about Asian guys, they were a waste of her time.

"Ji-hoon." He said softly in a rich husky baritone. That shocked her.

"Ok, come with me." She smiled in a friendly manner and led him to the café.

"Ok, I'm sure you have no clue where any of this is but that's why I'm here. This is where you'll buy your food. Kinda expensive but you always have the choice of eating homemade foods." She took him to the event hall, a couple of classes that were in session, and finally to the dorm. She led him in to her dorm room.

"Sorry for the mess, my soon-to-be ex roomie is packing, come in." he politely took off his shoes before entering and she couldn't help but notice how nice his feet were.

"This is dorm?" he asked softly, almost ashamed for speaking. She nodded and smiled at his accent. She could tell he'd been studying English.

"You could stay here with me if you feel comfortable with me but that's only if. No pressure." He waited until she walked.

"Two bedrooms and one bathroom unfortunately. So, I dunno, most people don't like sharing bathrooms but I'm pretty clean and neat." He smiled and her heart stopped beating. She smiled back, trying not to be so flirtatious.

"That's it. You can go to your dorm room, I'll take you." After that day, she found that things changed. His English got better with practice and he opened up a bit each day, sharing stories about Korea and his family. She found that he was shy most times but when most comfortable, he grew outspoken and bold, outgoing even. They stayed together in the dorm, studying and talking and she found that she didn't even care about him being Asian anymore. He truly seemed to like her and often times took her hand when out at public events. Often nights, when it was just them, her breath would catch when he'd come from the bathroom. His honey skin would be flushed pink, his hair wet and dripping water on his already soaked skin. She didn't feel shame in wanting to lick every drop of water off of his athletic chiseled body. He would look at her with barely suppressed hunger and his lips; full of color would smile coyly. With that smirk, he would walk past her, his white towel tied tightly but very lowly on his hips.

Oh the fantasies she'd have, knowing he purposely teased her. He tied his towel so low it was completely unfathomable how it stayed put without falling to the ground and letting her see everything. Though she knew he was intentionally refraining from taking her against every surface in their dorm, she knew one thing. This was only the beginning of a very interesting relationship.


End file.
